Finding the Truth, Lily and James' wedding
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: The title tells it all. This is well... read the story!! I promise you will like it!!


Finding the truth  
  
  
Disclaimer:Most characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, author of the Harry Potter Books. Thanks for writing the best books ever!! The story and ideas belong to me and my brain!!(Charlotte, Maggie,all of Lil's family,all of Lily's muggle friends, and all of James' family within the story belong to me!!)  
  
A/N: In many of the L/J fics that I have written, I have told about stories of the Potter family. I have never revealed those to you....until now. This fic revolves around Lily getting ready for the wedding and she finds out the truth and begins to change her mind. James find out the truth of a whole other situation and both lives are changed forever........  
  
  
Lily stood in Madam Mankin's Robes Shop glaring at the white dress robes. In a matter of weeks, Lily would be marrying into the Potter family to their son, James. Her main goals for the day was to:  
  
A. get wedding robes for herself and James  
  
B. Meet Maggie and Charlotte(who used to be called Lotty as a kid)  
  
C. try to stay calm for one whole day.  
  
These goals in Lily's state were do able except C. That was rather impossible. There was a jingle of the bells at the door and there walked in Charlotte and Maggie. They were wearing what Lily refered to was the twin robes or of course the robes that were purple and identical to the last thread. They hugged Lily and giggled.  
  
"Lily, we decided that we are going to be your maid of honours!" said Charlotte.  
  
The smile disappeared off Lily's face. Christiane, Lily's favourite cousin was to be Lily's maid of honour.  
  
"Well, You ermm... can't. Christiane is. She has been my cousin well all my life."  
  
"We are your best friends!! We have to be! Christiane can be a usher for all we care." said Maggie.  
  
"How could you say that? You know how close I am with my family. You guys by far should understand it!" said Lily trying desperating not to explode.  
  
"Lily, we must at least be bridesmaids!" piped in Charlotte.  
  
Lily hesitated because her friends from muggle school Jana, Lizabeth, and Carlynn were already to be the bridesmaids. She wanted Charlotte and Maggie to come though. Oh well... two more won't hurt.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
The two girls hugged Lily. Lily begin to look at the wedding robes. It took the girls over 3 hours to find the perfect one. They did. It was seqined lined at the cuffs with a long train. There was a lace veil covered in seqined that maded Lily look magificent.   
  
"Whoa... Lil you look maverlous! James will love it!!" remarked Maggie from the bridesmaid rack.  
  
Lily smiled. Her day had been great, no worries, she had found everything she had needed plus she had more bridesmaids. Her day couldn't go bad but uh... it did...  
  
~*~  
  
James walked into the cramped apartment and saw that there was a pile of dress robes. James couldn't wait to see what Lily had bought for him. He began to peer through the robes when Lily caught him.  
  
"You aren't aloud to see those until the wedding. These are your reception and wedding robes." said Lily holding up a pair of navy blue and a pair of swayed black robes.   
  
"They are great Lil. Thanks by the way, did your sister RSVP for the wedding?"  
  
Lily could feel the tears in her eyes. She cared for her sister but was shunned by her because she was a witch.  
  
"No she didn't. I guess isn't coming," said Lily wiping her eyes.  
  
James hugged her wife and looked at her. He knew it was time to tell her the truth of his heritage and his family.  
  
"Lily, we need to talk. It is important."  
  
Lily turned to him knowing what was coming but somewhat afraid to hear what is was.  
  
"Before we are wed under the magic law, you need to know something. I am the last descendent of Godric Gryffindor. My family is agaisnt my marrying you because our family won't be pure anymore. Love is more important then purity. I love you and I will marry you because of that. My family has only married inside the family because of the heir.  
  
  
~*~  
Lily stood shocked that everything Maggie had said was true. James didn't trust her enough to tell her at the truth. Her stress burst out in yells at James.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! DO YOU NOT TRUST ME? I AM YOUR FIANICE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!! I HATE YOU AND THIS MARRIAGE IS OVER!!! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!!"  
  
  
Lily grabbed her coat and ran out of the apartment in tears. She ran to the bathroom and apparated. She had left her ring at James' doorstep.  
  
~*~  
  
James went running after her but stepped on something hard. It was engagment ring James had given Lily in their seventh year. He picked it up and held in his hand so hard  
it made an imprint of the diamond in his palm. He knew it was over and he might as well go inside. As he walked in, there was a women at the couch. it was Donna Potter, James' mum. James knew something wasn't right by the redness in her eyes and the messed up way she looked.   
  
"James, your father has passed on. He was getting old. He was almost 125 and his heart was getting worse."  
  
James stood there and hugged his mum. His father was there for him everyday of his life. He had taught him to play quidditch and about his heritage.  
  
"Mum, Lily and I aren't getting married. I told her of our family's history and she flipped. I guess she wasn't the one."  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled and applauded to James. He knew she had not approved of the marriage.  
  
"Well now you can marry within the heir. Lynette your cousin is nice and pretty. You will be wed at once!!"  
  
James apparated with his mum leaving the ring in the drawer.  
  
~*~  
  
Charlotte and Maggie hugged their friend and tried to make Lily stop her tears. Lily couldn't. Her wedding was gone along with her love over his dark secret which he couldn't tell her.  
  
"Lily, I can't believe him. He loves you and pulls this! I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" said Maggie before aparating.  
  
Charlotte hugged Lily before apparating.  
  
Lily was left alone to cry in sorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
James sat in the funeral parlor alone on the balcony. Alot fo thoughts ran through his mind. The wedding. his father's death, his wedding to his cousin whom he barely knew. His heart was owned by one woman and that was Lily. James could feel the tears dripping down her eyes. At that moment, his mother came out to see him.  
  
"James, Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
James spun around and saw Dumbledore in a state he had never seen him. He looked grave and dreary as if he was going to cry. He went to James and hugged him.  
  
"I am so sorry James. I had taught your father and he was a wonderful man."  
  
James made an attempted smile and looked into space.  
  
"Well James, where is Lily? Has she not arrived yet? I want to see her."  
  
"Well Dumbledore*pause*, Lily and I are not getting married."  
  
Dumbledore turned to James. James couldn't hold back his sadness anymore. He began to cry. James ran from Dumbledore and to the outside door of the ministry funeral home. He screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat in her robe and watched an episode of Which witch wets on channel W123. She heard a bang on the door and saw an owl giving her the Daily Prophet. She cursyed and payed the owl. She opened up the Prophet and saw in big bold on the front page of the Phophet:  
  
John Potter dies after 50 years on the ministry!!  
  
The article read a bit like this:  
  
John Potter, a commended quidditch player and ministry official dies after a heart failure is ruled. He has left her wife Donna and son James.  
  
Lily's heart jumped. James' father died? Lily felt horrible. She got on her best black robes and apparated to the funeral parlor. She came to the outside and saw James there. She went over to him and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
James looked at Lily after the kiss. He felt a bit stunned.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing here?"  
  
Lily looked at him and hugged him.  
  
"I am helping my fianace in his time of need."  
  
She smiled a bit and showed James the ring that he had locked in his drawer. He looked into Lily's green eyes and only saw love and compassion in her.  
  
"What about me and my heritage? I thought that-" James began but Lily interuppted him.  
  
"I was stupid James. I love you and that is the only thing that counts to me!"  
  
He smiled and they kissed under the moonlight. From above Dumbledore was on the balcony smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was awoken by a beeping sound and looked at her alarm. It was 9:00am. Lily thought of something and jumped out of the bed. The wedding was in two hours. She ran to the living room where Charlotte and Maggie were sleeping.   
  
"The wedding is in two hours!! Lotty and Maggie wake up!"  
  
The two jumped up and ran to the shower. As Lily waited for the shower to open up. Lily thought of that kiss and James' secret. Was her life at risk by Voldemort, the 4th year curse, and James' heritage? Lily pushed her red hair behind her ears and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
James woke up and ran to the shower singing an old warlock song called, "It ain't nothing but a Warlock."(get it? Elvis?) He ran out of the shower and got into his robes and saw his mother waiting in the living room. She had a cross look on her face.  
  
"Hello mum! Great morning isn't it?" James said brightly but fearing his mother's rage.  
  
"James, I disapprove this marriage! If you go through with it, I'll disown you so fast."  
  
"I don't care mum. You married Dad, your own cousin because of some stupid thing in the family. That makes no sense. I want love in my marriage not a way of the Gryffindor heirs. You don't understand my love for Lily. Disown me. See if I care."  
  
"Don't you ever question your father and I. Goodbye James and have a nice life."  
  
James watched as his mum disappear.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily ran out of the car into the Ministry chapel. She ran to the bathroom where her friends from muggle school Jana, Lizabeth, and Carlynn were waiting. They hugged Lily and Maggie and Charlotte looked at them crossly.  
  
"I can't believe that our Lily is getting married!" exclaimed Jana.  
  
"I remember back in grade 1 when Lily was the first girl to be able to spell Onemonopia! The boys were in love with her!" said Carlynn.  
  
"Wait before we get all happy with old memories, who are these two people Lily bear?" asked Lizabeth.  
  
Lily walked to Charlotte and Maggie and smiled.  
  
"This is Maggie Lean and Charlotte O'Toole from Hogwarts. Maggie and Lotty, this is Lizabeth Field, Carlynn Sophine, and Jana Tolbet from my old school called Jingleston Primary."  
  
"Pleasant to meet all you witches. I bet it's great being the oddball of the world isn't it?" said Carlynn.  
  
"You little bitch! How dare you insult me and Lotty!" snapped Maggie.  
  
"You want to fight me with that damn magic wand you freaks have. Come on bet we could kill you in one second!" said Jana putting up your fists.  
  
"ENOUGH! You are all my friends and bridesmaids! Stop!" screamed Lily.  
  
"Lily we'll meet you in the chapel, we don't want to catch anything." said Lizabeth walking out with the others.  
  
"Lily, how could be friends with such big muggles?" said Charlotte whose eyes were following the three girls out.  
  
"Come on guys, the wedding will start in a couple minutes." said Lily grabbing her bouquet and walking out of the entrance hall.  
  
~*~  
  
James sat in the hallway with Sirius and Remus. He stared into the chapel and thought a bit. Sirius and Remus joked about the usual. Then James turned to them, his face in all seriousness.  
  
"Do I really want to put Lily through the dangers of being the heir of Gryffindor's wife? She could die!"  
  
"James, Lily has made her desicion out of love. You need not to worry. She is strong." said Sirius gently.  
  
Then the music started and James watched Christiane and her silvery robes strut down the aisle and looked into the doorway of the halls. He saw Maggie and Charlotte walked down the aisle in perwinkle robes and bouquet of carinations in their hands . They were followed by JaJan, James' co-workers daughter throwing petals on the ground. Then He saw her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked down the aisle gracefully as a sparrow. She could see James but she looked around and sees her cousins and friends but no sister. Her red hair got in her way and she finally reached the alter.  
  
"We are here in this ministry to join two seeds in the wizarding would to grown as one flower. Now the vows. James, do you take Lily Ashlynn Evans to be your lawfully weded wife, to have and hold in sickness and health till death do you part?  
  
~*~  
  
James' heart pounded into his chest.  
  
"I do take this Lily to be my wife."  
  
"And do you Lily take James John Potter to be your lawfully weded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health till death do you part?"]  
  
~*~  
  
Lily thought to herself We won't part in death.  
  
"I do take James to be my husband."  
  
"By the power of magic and the wizarding I pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
~*~  
  
James' kissed his wife and hugged and Lily looked at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"James I am pregant......"  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story!! R/R!! 


End file.
